WARDELL
Do 20px|USA amerykańskiego gracza - Warden |} Matthew "WARDELL" Bowman Yu (ur. 5 lipca 1998) jest kanadyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Orgless. Drużyny *2016-0?-?? – 2017-04-19 - 35px|USA Bee's Money Crew *2017-04-19 – 2017-08-18 - 35px|USA Ghost Gaming *2017-08-19 – 2017-08-23 - 35px|USA Rogue *2017-09-03 – 2019-06-11 - 35px|Ameryka Północna Ghost Gaming *2019-06-11 – 2019-09-23 - 35px|USA Ghost Gaming (nieaktywny) *2020-02-02 – nadal - 35px|Kanada Orgless Historia 2016 *W 2016 roku WARDELL dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO i nosiła ona nazwę Bee's Money Crew. 2017 *'19 kwietnia 2017' - Skład drużyny Bee's Money Crew został przejęty przez organizację Ghost Gaming. *'18 sierpnia 2017' - WARDELL opuścił drużynę Ghost Gaming i następnego dnia dołączył do Rogue. *'23 sierpnia 2017' - WARDELL opuścił drużynę Rogue po zaledwie pięciu dniach. *'3 września 2017' - WARDELL dołączył do drużyny Ghost Gaming. 2019 *'11 czerwca 2019' - Skład drużyny Ghost Gaming rozstał się z organizacją, lecz WARDELL jako jedyny pozostał na kontrakcie! *'23 września 2019' - WARDELL oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Ghost Gaming. 2020 *'2 lutego 2020' - WARDELL dołączył do drużyny Orgless. Osiągnięcia '35px|USA 529 Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 19: Otwarta dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2015) '35px|USA Bee's Money Crew' *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 8 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet II (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 9 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Onslaught 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Główna dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 11 - Północnoamerykańska główna dywizja (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Północnoamerykańska liga rozwoju - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Północnoamerykańska liga rozwoju (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Północnoamerykańska promocja (2017) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2017) '35px|USA Monstars' *Trzecie miejsce EsportsArena Santa Ana Showdown Championship (2017) '35px|USA Ghost Gaming' *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Global Challenge (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Północnoamerykańskie baraże (2017) '35px|USA Ownage' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2017 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|USA Ghost Gaming' *10 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 12 - Północnoamerykańska główna dywizja (2017) *3/4 miejsce CyberPowerPC Extreme Gaming Series - Spring 2017 (2017) *10 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 9-15 lipca 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG Masters 2017 - Stany Zjednoczone (2017) '35px|Kanada Bee's Money Crew' *Trzecie miejsce Fragadelphia 11 (2017) '35px|USA Ghost Gaming' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Denver 2017: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Północnoamerykańska promocja (2017) '35px|Kanada subtLe' *Drugie miejsce WESG 2017 - Kanadyjskie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|USA Ghost Gaming' *14 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Północnoamerykańskie baraże (2018) '35px|Kanada subtLe' *5 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Północnoamerykańskie finały (2018) '35px|Kanada Ghost Gaming' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Sydney: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Ameryka Północna (2018) *7/8 miejsce ESL One: Belo Horizonte 2018 (2018) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ZOTAC Cup Masters 2018 - Ameryka (2018) *1/4 miejsce MSI MGA - Pierwsze północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce ZOTAC Cup Masters 2018 (2018) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2018 - Kanada (2018) *5/6 miejsce cs_summit 3 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Ameryka Północna (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Atlanta 2018 (2018) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Finały (2018) '35px|USA Drip or Drown' *Pierwsze miejsce NSG Eastern Conference Championship (2018) '35px|Kanada Ghost Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 11-12 stycznia 2019 (2019) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters IV (2019) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Północnoamerykańskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2019 (2019) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Ameryka (2019) *5 miejsce cs_summit 4 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 19-26 sierpnia 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 26 sierpnia-2 września 2019 (2019) '35px|USA J Money Crew' *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 13 (2019) '35px|USA WARDELL's AWP Academy' *Drugie miejsce Player Omega NCS Minor (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 6-7 grudnia 2019 (2019) '35px|USA J Money Crew' *Trzecie miejsce NCS Grand Finals 2019 @ Fragadelphia 14 (2019) '35px|Kanada Just For Fun' *Pierwsze miejsce Mythic Cup 5 (2020) 'Bez drużyny' *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 30 grudnia 2019-6 stycznia 2020 (2020) *7 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 6-13 stycznia 2020 (2020) '35px|USA Swole Patrol' *Drugie miejsce WINNERS League Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2020) 'Bez drużyny' *7 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 20-27 stycznia 2020 (2020) '35px|Kanada Orgless' *1/2 miejsce FLASHPOINT Season 1: Pierwsze północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) Najważniejsze momenty *Rising Stars 1 - Matthew "Wardell" Bowman *Wardell with a 1v3 Clutch *Wardell 2 insane shots vs Ownage - Fragadelphia 11 *Wardell 1v2 vs Counter Logic Gaming Academy *Wardell 1v3 vs RONIN *Insane shots from WARDELL *WARDELL jumping AWP kill on JasonR's stream Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Kanadyjscy gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy